


No Place Like Home

by phoenixhowl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixhowl/pseuds/phoenixhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for this prompt: http://mishamerkin.tumblr.com/post/42549064973/made-another-prompt-on-the-spnkink-meme-community</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: http://mishamerkin.tumblr.com/post/42549064973/made-another-prompt-on-the-spnkink-meme-community

The music sang around through the building they had made their new home, and Dean comfortably leaned back into his chair. Sam had once again buried himself in the books and knowledge the place supplied, still busy with writing up their own cases and such. His brother seemed to be in his element here, and Dean had to admit, he liked it as well. Even the scotch was nice, and he happily took another sip of the amber liquid, smacking his lips as it burned down his throat.

The rustle of wings didn’t startle him, but he did look up, his lips curling up at the curious expression the angel was wearing as he looked around, taking the place in.

“So, this is your new hide-out.”

“Yes, it is,” Dean grinned, letting his eyes slide over Castiel’s form, taking him in. “Don’t just keep standing around, have a seat, lose the coat, make yourself comfortable.”

Cas looked down on himself, idly tugging at the lapels of his trademark trench-coat. “I don’t feel uncomfortable wearing it,” he said nonplussed, his head tilting in the adorable manner it usually did. Still, he sat down on the edge of Dean’s bed, his hands folded in his lap as he looked around once more. “There’s only one bed.”

“Well, that’s another asset,” he grunted as he pushed himself off his chair, drowning his glass before he sauntered over. “Sammy gets his own room. I think he’s old enough for that now.”

Swinging his leg up, he settled himself behind the brunet, his fingers curling into the coat as he stripping it off. Plump lips brushed over the angel’s neck as his hands slowly creeped up over the chest, tugging the tie loose, but opting to let it hang there.

“Dean-”

Although the hunter liked the deep sound of Cas’ voice, he didn’t want Sam to know right away that they had visitors. So he hushed him while he worked the buttons of the shirt open, rough fingers trailing over the skin and making Cas gasp. Dean worked both the suit jacket and the shirt off in one go, easily throwing them aside and peppering kisses over the exposed shoulders. This was going to be different than all the hurried times in the Impala of in third-range motel rooms. He had his own room now, for the first time, and he was damn well going to enjoy it.

In an attempt to create some more room, he spread his legs, his hands sliding to the inner thighs, teasingly squeezing as he made Castiel spread his too. Teasing the sensitive flesh with touches, he scraped his teeth over the skin of the neck, causing Cas to moan and roll his head back.

“Mhhmm, that’s good, you like this, don’t you?” Dean grunted, his breath hot on the other’s skin. His hands kept caressing the thighs and loins, touching everything except the obvious spot. “Look at you, you’re already aching for it…”

He undid the belt and unzipped the trousers, one finger running over the obvious, growing bulge. The noise that fell off Castiel’s lips shot straight to his own groin, but Dean ignored that for now. There would be time for that later. Now he slowly peeled the fabric off Cas’ hips, slowly revealing the other man for him. Sure enough, Castiel was hard and wanting, his cock jutting away from his abdomen.

Dean’s fingers slowly slid from the balls up over the shaft, his thumb swiping over the frenulum, making Cas moan again. His other arm wrapped around the torso, the hand splaying out on the sternum, pushing it down lightly to keep Cas’ back against Dean’s chest. Curling his fingers around the base of the twitching cock, he slowly stroked up, grinning when he heard how the moans got more and more breathless with every move.

His lips brushed over the auricle, and he hissed slightly when Cas gripped his fingers into his knee, holding on tight as Dean increased the pressure. He could feel the rise and fall of the chest beneath his hand, how Castiel’s body slowly started to squirm and fidget against his own. The firm arse grinded up against his own still clothed erection, his arousal multiplying at the feeling.

“Fuck, Cas,” he groaned, twisting his wrist around the shaft. “You’re so hot like this, moaning like a bitch for me, for my touch.. I should have done this way earlier..”

Instead of answering, Cas moaned again, letting his head drop to his chest. Dean’s hand slid up automatically, his fingers wrapping around the throat, making the angel roll his head back against Dean’s shoulder once more.

“There, that’s better. Are you going to come for me?”

The angel just whimpered and squirmed, gasping as Dean put more pressure on the leaking cock, his other hand pressing down on the larynx.

“I asked you something,” he growled, teeth tugging at the earlobe as he squeezed the fingers of both his hands. Castiel whimpered again, his eyes screwed shut as he nodded idly, his hands clawing at the hunter’s jeans. Seeking out a nice spot with his mouth, Dean bit down in the crook of Cas’ neck, sucking a mark in the skin of the shoulder as he sped the movements of his hand up. Judging the incessant twitching of the other’s body, it wouldn’t take much longer, and he was dying to see Cas come undone.

“Go on then, pretty. Come for me.”

Apparently, that was all Cas needed to release himself, spurts of white coating both his stomach and Dean’s hand. His hand kept going until Cas had given all he had, and the angel turned his head to nuzzle his nose into the crook of Dean’s neck.

“I like it that you have your own room now,” he murmured in his gravelly voice, sounding slightly out of breath. Dean just chuckled and licked at his trigger finger, sucking the juices off it before he offered it to Cas.

“You and me both, babe,” he grinned as Castiel started to suckle. “You and me both.”


End file.
